Naruto Uzumaki TheGreatest Swordsman of all demons
by bunji the wolf
Summary: After becoming a Genin Naruto finds a Cave, there he find the a Sword which belongs to the Grestest Swordsman whoever lived Gogandantess. Naruto/Onimusha NarutoXSakuraXHaku
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uzumaki The Greatest Swordsman of all Demons**

**Plot-One day after becoming a Genin, Naruto finds a Sword in a Cave which belong to the greatest Swordsman demon who ever lived his name was Gogandantess.**

**Chapter One-The Sword of the Greatest**

"Man oh man there nothing to do here I'm bored as a stump!" Naruto Uzumaki sighs while he rest on his bed he just become Genin and now he was bored out of his mind. Since he a Genin he has to stop fooling around and be serious no more jokes or playing ticks on people this was going to suck!

"Well since I got nothing to why not go and train around the forest that always fun." He chuckle with a wide grin.

**Konoha Forest**

Naruto was training hard as usual, from aiming Targets to pushup and many others thing a Ninja do when training his or her butt off. But unlike normal Ninja, Naruto train twice more then a normal Ninja does since having demonic charka within your soul and body. You don't give up so easy like that.

Naruto took off his orange jacket since he was getting a bit hot while wearing it, wearing a dark green shirt under his orange jacket. Naruto kept doing his training, when it comes to hand to hand combat. He was punching a very tick wall of stone. When he first punch it he broke every bone in that left hand of his so he scream out loud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY HAND DAMN IT!!" He kiss his left hand quickly making some of the pain go away, but he hand quickly healed over in a few second.

He frown knowing the nine tailed fox had something to do with it, he looked around when he heard a loud noise of something opening up. When turned around back at the wall he punches. There was an opening inside.

Not knowing what was going on, Naruto just walked inside the dark Cave.

**Inside the Dark Cave**

For a Dark Cave, it wasn't so dark the Cave was lighten by small little flying flaming bugs. That flies in the air they didn't bother with Naruto at all nor did he. Making his way down the Cave, where he soon stop when he enter a very huge room where in the middle of the room.

A floating Orange glowing blade Sword stood there in the middle of the huge room, while looking around the place for any traps or anyone in the room with him. Naruto didn't see anyone at all so mind his own business and walked over to the Sword and grab it. When he did he fled a powerful aura that almost overcame him.

But then Naruto fled himself being overwhelm by such strength he fled his Will become stronger, then ever before and his body grew stronger and more powerful. Feeling as if his own Charka was being possesses by another a more powerful charka. The seal of his stomach glow brightly and the charka that try to overwhelm him was absorb inside the seal, when it did Naruto scream in pain feeling his body become twisted and start to changed. He roar out in a cried as the charka that try to overwhelm him was shot out of his body and took form of a dark blue Ghost of a demon who appears to be a man.

The man had a very strange and unusual hair cut, the bottom of his mouth was red. And he wore a strange armor. But beside his looks he was in fact a demon, the young Ninja then spoke.

"W-who are you?"

Then the Ghost opens his yellow eyes and spoke with a bow to Naruto "I'm glade you asked."

Then quickly a Ghost version of the Sword Naruto has in his hands appeared in the Ghost demon hands as he quickly starts to a silly pose. "My name is…Gogandantess the Greatest Swordsman of all demons!"

Naruto sweatdrop "Um I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Greatest Ninja of all Ninja's!" Naruto did the same pose as the demon Swordsman did.

"Huh what the! Why I am doing the same pose as you!" Naruto yells

"Ha ha hahaha because you hold my Sword boy the Sword of the Greatest Swordsman of all demon!" the demon Swordsman laughed at Naruto as Naruto blush from the embarrassment of being laughed at all.

"Boy I like you, you seem to have a special skill in your blood, once you grab my Sword my spirit was awoken and I wanted to see. The fool who dares try to steal my Sword. But now I can tell you have the style and the skills to become the next Greatest Swordsman of the demons." Gogandantess smirk at Naruto.

"Wait why me I'm no demon I'm human!"

"Human you say? Then why do I have a smell demon blood within you?" the Ghost demon went up in front of Naruto face and put his ghostly hand inside Naruto stomach and fled the real demon inside him.

"Ahhh you have my old friend Kyuubi within you I see, well now that I why that I will give you my title of the Greatest Swordsman of all demons." Gogandantess snap his finger as the background change and wrap into inside the soul of Naruto Uzumaki.

Gogandantess turned around and smiled when he saw a giant pair of red eyes glaring down at him.

**"Well, well, well, well isn't my old friend Dantess still dead I see? And you brought the brat who I am forever seal inside. What do you want?"**

Gogandantess chuckle "I am giving my title your boy here, he seems have to the spirit and the blood to become one. And since your kid I know he will become greater then I."

**"Hmm I see don't worry my old friend, I'll make sure this little human becomes even better then you!"** the fox chuckle as Gogandantess laughed.

"I would love to see that, but that's maybe in sometime from now. I will return but not soon enough maybe later somewhere in the future this Swordsman will return and test this young one how to truly handle a Sword. But until train hard one train hard. But if you lose in a Sword fight you will that title and I cannot let that happen."

"So what are you going to then?" the young Ninja asked

"I will place a curse on you, if you ever so lose a fight, each time you lose your life force will drain from you slowly. When you die in a fight then, I will would return and take my Sword and with your soul I take to hell to make you my student in anyway there a happy ending with a price so my boy don't lose a fight. Win and win you shall do. And also remember this, a true Swordsman never harm those without a blade." With that done Gogandantess fade away the background quickly change and Naruto was back at the forest where he was training.

"Huh what? I'm back at the forest but how and?" He looked down to see he was holding Gogandantess Sword in his right hand.

**"You better remember those rules boy got it!"** the demon fox spoke to the boy through his mind.

"Yeah I got it fox, the greatest I will become. Who knows this might be the one I wanted in my life to become the greatest!" Naruto swings his new Sword.

Naruto made his way back to his Village, while still holding the demonic glowing Sword of the Greatest Swordsman of all demons.

**Next Day**

Everyone was inside the huge classroom waiting for the teams they will be on for the rest of their lives. The door open up as a young man with silver/yellow hair walked in the room. He wore a black jacket with black pants he had ear rings on his ears. On his waste was a glowing blight yellow Sword. He sat down beside Sasuke Uchiha.

The young Uchiha looked at the strange looking Ninja, he didn't know who it was until he saw the headband on his head and the strange whisker marks on his cheeks.

"N-Naruto is that you?" He asked

"Oh hi Sasuke, like my new look I was thinking of having a new looked for today what ya think?" Naruto smiled

"Not bad just didn't know it was you?"

"Yeah sorry about that."

Then suddenly the doors of the room quickly open up as the two troublesome friends, Sakura and Ino rush inside as Sakura won the face and push Naruto out of the way as he crash down as Sasuke Uchiha while Sakura was smiling at the Uchiha as Sasuke sigh and sweatdrop and pity Naruto.

Shortly later after the names of team 1-6 were called Iruka spoke "Now for team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

All three sweatdrop and sigh at the same time "And your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

**Two hours later**

"GAHHHHH where the hell is he!!" Sakura yells

"I knew this would be a waste of my time." Sasuke spoke

"My lady and my friend please calm down I'm sure our sensei will show up when the time right." The young Swordsman spoke.

"Man since Naruto calls me my lady?" Sakura thought as Naruto wink at Sakura casing her blush and Sasuke just sigh and said "Fine we wait then give him another hour."

"Agreed." Naruto said with smile.

Then in the next 5 minutes the door finally open up as the white hair Jounin finally show up as he spoke "Rooftop in five." He spoke.

**Five minutes later on the rooftop**

"Please introduce yourselves. You can say your likes, dislikes, dreams, and interests." Kakashi said

"Then you should do it first" Sakura said quizzically

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and some dislikes, right now I have some hobbies and my dream, I don't feel like telling you" the lazy jounin said

"Great he told us only his name!" Sakura thought

"Ok then who shall go first?" the lazy Jounin spoke

"I will." Naruto spoke with a grin "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto rose up with his Sword in his right hand as he thrust his sword in the air "My likes are very beautiful women." Naruto wink at Sakura again "Strong women and strong foes." He smirk at Sasuke "My dream is to be the Greatest Swordsman who ever live, my dislikes are weak enemy people who run away from a good no a great fight."

"Ok and what are your interests then?" Kakashi asked the strange young Swordsman.

"Well…"Naruto chuckle while he tap his sword on his shoulder "To asked the strongest women to become my bride and show the world I am the Greatest whoever lived!"

Kakashi blink twice at Naruto "Ok…You pinky!" He point at Sakura who was still looking at Naruto.

"My is Sakura Haruno, my likes are…" Sakura chuckle and giggle at Sasuke "My dreams are." Giggle again.

"And you hate?"

Sakura was about to say Naruto name but he kept looking at her with a grin so she said "I hate Ino-pig!"

"Ok that was…weird?"

"You!" Kakashi point at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anyone, I have much of a hobby my dream is too…defeated a certain man and restore my clan."

"Ok I must this to everyone." Kakashi spoke while everyone was all ears "You are the strangest kids I have ever known."

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdrop as Naruto just laughed and put his sword Jian back in it holder.

"Everyone tomorrow we going to training, but this isn't any normal you kids been doing. Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." Kakashi then vanish in a proof of smoke as Sasuke did the same thing.

Leaving Naruto and Sakura alone together, then Sakura suddenly fled a strange feeling on her right hand, she turned and gasp when. Naruto was holding her hand he kiss it casing her to blush turning her to cherry red.

She then slap Naruto across his face and yelled "What the hell are you doing Naruto you baka!"

Naruto hold the left side of his face and spoke "Indeed my lady has the strength of a thousand anger bulls, my lady is in strong hmm." He chuckle and glare at Sakura "Your eyes are full of such beauty Sakura-chan. Your beauty is to die for Sakura-chan since we are on the same I will not let anyone harm you my lady."

Naruto bow down and Sakura chuckle with a scared smile on her face "Naruto your staring to creep me out please stop it."

"Stop what I am only showing my lordly to my lady of whom I will soon share the bedroom with." He kiss her on the lips as he put his arms on her hips. As Sakura fled Naruto tongue inside her mouth she wanted to slap him but she quickly was overwhelm by the kiss. No boy has ever kiss Sakura and today Naruto was the one who gave her the first kiss.

Sakura broke the kiss and spoke in a lustful voice "Naruto we shouldn't be doing this we're still kids and…"

"Shhh Sakura-chan I know of this but for now I just wanted to show who really love you." Naruto chuckle as Sakura start to giggle when she gasp and thought to herself.

"Oh my God I'm falling for Naruto…what why him I'm in love with Sasuke not Naruto!"

"Maybe you finally know who the true love for you Sakura, come on at less before Naruto goes give him a nice wet kiss, you know you want too heehee." Sakura inner spoke.

Sakura kiss Naruto for a long time a good full 5 minutes of a kiss when Naruto broke it he whisper in her ear "My lady when the time comes you shall be my first, until I will try my best to bring my heart closer to yours."

Naruto vanish in a proof of smoke as Sakura hold her cheeks and giggle as for Naruto he reappears at his house, and went inside and sat down on his bed and said "YES YES YES YES OH GOD I FINALLY HAVE THE GUT TO KISS SAKURA HELL YEAH!"

**"It seems my good friend Gogandantess, have also given his strength to asked that female you just kiss awhile a good. She not bad I give you at not why bring the relationship a bit closer don't you think so?"**

"Whoa wait a minute I'm still a kid, and I'm sure if Sakura I mean I been having thoughts about that day when she and I are marry…"

**"Then well not make her your boy, she is the love of your life is she not or you want some other handsome demon Swordsman take you women?"**

"Oh hell no Sakura-chan is my women, I would die for her and after I did promise to become the Greatest Swordsman whoever live!"

**"True, true but having one isn't enough have more boy, more is one of the goals of demon Swordsman, I too was once about 900 years ago, Gogandantess have many women and also have many children but not like I have."**

"How many you had?"

**"Let just say that my bodyguard were my wives and my army would die for me."**

"Damn shit fuck! That a lot of women fox man you were a pimp!"

**"No I wasn't a player I was."** The Fox laughed

"I won't betray Sakura heart, but if on the road of life I so happen to fall in love with another I'm sure Sakura-chan won't mind if she has to share the bed with me." Naruto grin evilly

**"Indeed boy indeed. Now Naruto I want to cut your hand and toss blood on the ground."**

"Um why?"

**"JUST DO IT!"**

"Fine you don't have to yell." Naruto draw out his sword and slash his left hand and toss his blood on the ground and the walls of his apartment.

The blooded on the walls and ground start to form into bodies of two very tall and big demons who wore strange helmets on their heads as the two only had one eye. The one on the left were blue and the one on the right was eye. The two were arm with giant blade ready to guard or killed anyone at any moment.

Naruto then spoke "Names."

The one on the left spoke **"Dordo."**

The one on the right spoke **"Dordio."**

The two bow down to Naruto and spoke at the same time **"We are the blades brothers, we obey only Lord Naruto the Greatest Swordsman of all demons."**

"Who is the oldest?"

**"I am Dordio, master of the dark winds blade."** Dordio spoke as he rose up, Naruto nodded "I see very then you shall become my bodyguard while you Dordo, your mission to guard Sakura Haruno got it I will summon you two when the time is right understood?"

**"Yes My Lord!"** The two spoke and fade away into the ground and the walls.

**"So what do you think kid?"**

"Hmm being a demon Swordsman is going to be fun!" Naruto grin and chuckle. "The world will know of my name… My name is Naruto Uzumaki The Greatest Swordsman of all demons!"

**Next time-The Land of Waves, Haku boy or girl? The Bones of White Hair**

**Pairing-**

**NarutoXSakuraXTenten**

**GaaraXHinata or GaaraXYugito**

**KisameX??**

**NejiXKin**

**SasukeXTayuya or SasukeXKarin**

**HakuXTayuya or HakuXNaruto**

**KimimaroXTayuya or KimimaroXHaku or KimimaroXTemari**

**Naruto will teach, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara, Kimimaro in the way of the Swordsmanship for a funny reason that will show up later in the next chapter.**

**Sasuke-Raizan (Thunder Slash Blade)**

**Neji-Raisen (Thunder Flash Spear)**

**Gaara-Star Killer (A large black Sword empowered by divine powers of Darkness and Earth.)**

**Kimimaro-Tenso (Heaven Pair Edges) Twin Sword empowered by a divine light)**

**PS-Kimimaro isn't with the Sound Ninja he a mist Ninja in this story, and Sasuke isn't emo nor gay in this story but Orochimaru IS!!**

**Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Uzumaki the Greatest Swordsmen of all demons**

**I don't own anyone from Naruto or Onimusha**

**Chapter Two-Land of Waves Haku boy or girl? Bones of white hair.**

**Konoha the next day**

Naruto open his eyes by the sound of Kyuubi voice in his head.

"**Time to wake up kid, today a new day swordsman."**

Naruto smiled he got dress quickly grabbed his sword "Indeed today the day we have training with Kakashi-sensei, oh and how I love to see how this turns out no?"

"**Indeed shall them all what powers we have."**

"But of course." Naruto chuckle "Also I had made up my mind."

"**About what kid tell me?"**

"About my Sakura-chan of course, her beauty is that of a goddess no female could ever match her beauty. So today I plan to have a wonderful time with her, oh and yeah hey Kyuubi." Naruto switch the tone of his voice to being the kid again.

"**Yeah kid?"**

"I wish Sasuke to have a sword like mines, it only fair since he is my rival I want to test Sasuke abilities of the way of the sword no?" He chuckle while looking at himself in the mirror making himself looked good for Sakura.

"**There one weapon I think, that Sasuke will find useful for him."**

"What be this weapon then and where can I find it?"

"**The weapon is called Raizen (Thunder Slash Blade) the weapon was use by the red Oni once, many years ago hidden within the village hidden in the mist seal away from the hands of Genma."**

"I see very well then I shall take this weapon, and give it to Sasuke as a gift of our new friendship."

**Later the morning at the training ground**

Naruto arrived shortly after Sasuke as Sakura came first as they all was waiting for Kakashi to show up, but knowing him he would come late a best time, for Naruto and the others to have some fun together.

"Hey Sasuke do you like swords my friend?" Naruto asked

Sasuke looked puzzle at first then he said with a smirk "Yeah I do why?"

"I have a gift for you a nice weapon which will suit you my friend." The young swordsmen grin his teeth.

Sasuke suddenly grew a smiled on his face "Yeah where is it?"

"The weapon you seek lies within the village hidden in the mist, it a powerful weapon it said the red Oni use it to defeated his enemies."

"Naruto can I asked you a question?" Sasuke wonder

"Yes my friend what be thy question?"

"Why are you so nice to me all of sudden?"

"Because I wish to make my rival strong and powerful like I, but of course I'm doing this for the joy of battle I wish to battle you. Sasuke Uchiha come let us go."

"But we have to wait for Kakashi to show up." Sakura said

Then in a quick flash Kakashi appear "Hi."

"Let go Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked off as Sakura follow Sasuke as Kakashi was let alone to wonder.

"Ok where everyone going?" Kakashi said

**Outside Konoha**

Everyone was pack and ready to go as the team was about to leave the village, but so stop when Kakashi spoke "Where are guys going?"

"We'll going to looked for a sword, don't stop us Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said

"Oh ok." Kakashi was confuses "What about the training?"

"We'll do that once we come back, sensei." Sakura said with a smiled

Team seven left the village follows Naruto to the land of waves. Shortly later after a few hours or so, Sasuke spoke to Kakashi.

"How far is this village anyway?"

"Oh it far but we should there any moment by now." Kakashi was reading his book while talking to Sasuke.

But then Naruto felt death in the air, then hearing the sound of a blade being tosses. The blade was aim at Sasuke and Sakura, thinking quick time. Naruto trip Sasuke up to he could avoid the blade and he grab Sakura and pin her down to the ground as Kakashi.

The giant unknown blade swings it way to a tree, as the ninja to aim it appear on the blade.

"Looks like-

Before Kakashi could finish his words, Naruto spoke out loud first "A battle worthy of my time!"

"Naruto wait don't." Kakashi couldn't stop his student as Naruto walked his way over to the ninja.

Naruto took a bow and start doing the silly poses "Who are you? Who wish to harm my friends who be thy who try to harm the unblade?"

"Demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi that who." Zabuza then disappear with his sword and appear before Naruto and try to cut the boy down. But Naruto quickly draw his sword and said "Why so in a rush this battle is only just beginning my friend." Naruto push Zabuza away from him and once again did the pose.

My name is…Naruto Uzumaki, The Greatest swordsmen of all Ninja's." Naruto smiled as everyone ever Zabuza sweat dropped as Naruto start to laughed.

"I can feel your charka; it has such strength such will of the sword. I can't believe my first sword fight and I'm so much in joy…en guard." Naruto said with a grin as he then charges at Zabuza, who quickly block his sword thrust.

"Pretty quick kid." Zabuza said

"Yeah I know, c'mon show me what you got demon of the mist. Show me the demon within you; show me your swordsmen pride SHOW ME THE WAY OF THE SWORD HA-HA-HA-HA!" Naruto then start to attack from every side as he did a flip to attack each side of Zabuza, but Zabuza kept blocking all sides very quickly as he kept up with Naruto speed.

"_Damn this kid is fast, you said this is his first sword battle but he fighting like he fought many battles, shit this kid breaking my guard!" _Zabuza thought while blocking Naruto attack.

But then Zabuza trip Naruto up, he then was going for the kill swinging his blade down on Naruto. But Naruto roll over missing being cut in half.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha." The young swordsmen laughed "This is so much, I thank you for being the honor of battling you. Let take this up a bit shall we?"

"What do you mean by that kid?" Before Zabuza could find out what he means, Naruto did a summoning jutsu by cutting his left hand and tosses his blood on the ground, as two giant demons with swords appear from the ground. Both arm to the teeth as their swords looked twisted and ready to cut.

Dordo and Dordio both appear as they stood forward of Naruto as his bodyguard's. As Zabuza knew this was going to ugly, but still it would be a fight worthy of his life. But Naruto gave the demons orders, as before Dordio was Naruto bodyguard as Dordo went over to Sakura with his arm cross.

But then Zabuza spoke "I'll you kids go this time, Copy-ninja and boy I'll shall return with your head."

"What is then running away from a sword battle, what a coward hero's never ran coward's never win but I guess you're not strong enough to take me on." Naruto was disappointed he frown as Zabuza felt his pride broken a little.

"I'm not running we shall meet again young swordsmen. We shall draw our blades again in the mean time I hope white bone will keep you company." Zabuza vanish into the air as then a ninja jump from the trees.

The ninja had white hair with jade green eyes like Sakura, but with red marking under his eyes. He wore an all black outfit with no sword on him at all.

"I cannot fight one with no blade?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Then the warrior summons two long white sword's from his hands which were his own bones.

"Ahh…another warrior to take it up to my blade this should be fun." But then Sasuke walked forward of Naruto and took out his knife "This fight is mine, you had your fun Naruto."

"Of course show us your skill's Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto let Sasuke have his fun for the time being.

"_Looking from his appears to be tough. He looks much older then us and he use his bones for his weapon, I got to be careful or else I'm dead meat."_

The bone swordsmen dash at Sasuke with the first thrust of his bone swords, but Sasuke duck and side below the swordsmen and upper kicked him in the air. As Sasuke then perform his fire ball jutsu.

But all seem to fail when the warrior jump from Sasuke attack in the air and did a drill attack down above to Sasuke, Sasuke quickly flip out of the way. But the warrior then pop from the ground pining Sasuke to the ground and aims the sword to his heart.

"Naruto do something Sasuke is going to be a goner!" Sakura said

"Calm down Sakura-chan, my friend won't go down like that, c'mon Uchiha fight back fight with all your might show us you can make your dream come true!" Naruto said with pride in his voice.

"Or are you going to die because you were weak!"

Then it hit Sasuke like a rock to the head as he felt his life was danger, he didn't want to die not now and not never there was so much for him to do in his life. And the first he want the most was the sword, that Naruto promise him if he dies now he'll never get it then.

Then suddenly Sasuke eyes turn red.

"No! I cannot lose!" Sasuke yelled with pride in his voice as suddenly lighting start to flash in the sky, as Naruto thought to himself _"About damn time."_

Lighting then strike down at Sasuke and the swordsmen, the swordsmen jump away from Sasuke. As the lighting strike down Sasuke body, when the smoke cleared. Sasuke stood there holding his new weapon in his right hand was the lighting blade that Naruto promise him.

"Behold my friend, the weapon I promise you, now strike you enemy and show us your roaring anger show us the lighting of pride!" Naruto yelled as Sakura never seen Naruto so happy in his life.

Sasuke body was cover in the power of lighting, as he looked at his weapon and grin.

"_Is this the power, Naruto was talking about…it must be I feel so powerful just be holding his weapon." _Sasuke then looked at the swordsmen and dash toward him. When Sasuke thrust his sword at the swordsmen, a shock of lighting touch the swordsmen body. Sasuke slash to the left and right about five times then slash up and down, when he slash down a powerful shock of Lighting appear from the heavens.

The swordsmen then got on his knees feeling every being in his body was drain from all the liquid in his body.

"I was out bested by you…I…lost forgive me…Zabuza-san and Haku-chan." The swordsmen then past out on the ground as then the sword Sasuke was holding disappear as a tattoo appear on, Sasuke right hand with the symbol of lighting on his hand. As when Sasuke his right hand to a fist lighting was empower by it.

Sasuke went to Naruto and bow his head "Thank you Naruto, thanks to you I awoken my bloodline and I have a new power." Naruto pat Sasuke on his left shoulder "Raise young lighting blade, since you are now swordsmen of lighting there is much to teach you. For now let us take the bone swordsmen with us, he is not dead you two put up a good match let go."

Naruto unsummon his demons guard's as out of the blue. A mist ninja came and grab the swordsmen body and disappear in a flash.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura said

"I think that person was Haku-chan. the swordsmen was talking about. Guess she was happy we didn't killed him."

"Should we head back home or keep going to the village?" Sasuke asked both Kakashi and Naruto.

"I think we should go to the village, we came so far why not keep going." Kakashi said

"Sure thing, Naruto once were there teach me how to use my sword." Sasuke asked his friend.

"But of course my rival, but you'll never be great as I, Naruto the Greatest swordsmen of all ninja's." Everyone but Naruto sweat dropped again.

**Elsewhere**

The mask mist ninja carry the bone swordsmen far away where, Naruto and the other were. The mask mist ninja took out a bottle of water and give it the young swordsman as it drinks all of it.

"Feeling better Kimimaro-kun?" The mist ninja asked her partner

"Yes I'm fine now, that Uchiha was strong the moment he hit me with that lighting sword, all the water within my body felt drain I felt helpless."

"Because those children aren't any normal children." Zabuza voice spoke as he appeared beside Haku.

"Zabuza-san forgive me for my failure." Kimimaro bow his head to the swordsmen of the mist.

"It fine, Kimimaro you didn't understand the enemy strength and it appears all of them are tough."

"All but the girl." Kimimaro said "Unlike the males the female seem weak and needed to guard by a summoning."

"I see very well then next time we face them, we shall attack the female first to lower their guard." Zabuza said as the two bow their heads and said "Yes Zabuza-san."

**Next** **time-Bloody Cherry, the lost brother of bonds.**

**Hey everyone hope you did this chapter, next part the battle in the mist. Gato and others never form a business with Zabuza in this story. But he will appear in the story as the asshole he is. The battle would you love to see are.**

**Sakura vs. Haku-Fire vs. Ice**

**Sasuke vs. Kimimaro round 2-Lighting vs. Light**

**Naruto won't fight in the next chapter for he wants to see his new student how they handle themselves. Sakura will get a sword a giant sword because of her strength is beyond any normal female beside Haku, Haku will get an ice spear called ****Hyoujin-Yari (Ice Spear. Kimimaro will get his Tenso on the next chapter also.**


End file.
